scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Robot Boy's New Groove (2000)
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 2000's Disney film "The Emperor's New Groove" It appeared on YouTube on YouTube on January 24th, 2019. Cast *Kuzco (Baby) - Baby Astro Boy (OC) *Kuzco (Human) - Toby Tenma/Astro Boy (Astro Boy; 2009) *Kuzco (Llama) - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) *Pacha - Jak (Jak and Daxter) *Yzma (Human) - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Kronk - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs; 2009) *Kronk (Angel) - Megamind *Kronk (Devil) - Tighten (Megamind) *Chicha - Keira Hagai (Jak and Daxter) *Chaca - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) *Tipo - Alex Porter (PAW Patrol) *Bucky the Squirrel - Mort (Madagascar) *Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress - Granny (Looney Tunes) *Butler - Cale Tucker (Titan A.E.) *Chef - Captain B. McCrea (WALL-E) *Jaguars - Evil Minions (Despicable Me 2) *Theme Song Guy - The Once-ler (The Lorax; 2012) *Rudy the Old Man - Osmo (Daxter) *Man for Bride Choosing - Benny (Gnomeo & Juliet) *Peasent Near Yzma - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo series) *Misty the Llama - Mr. Bile (Monsters, Inc.) *Mudka's Meat Hut Chef - Carter Pewterschmidt (Family Guy) *Birthday Singers - Snuggly Duckling Thugs (Tangled) *2 Men at Checkerboard - Tulio and Miguel (The Road to El Dorado) *Kuzco (Turtle) - Franklin the Turtle (Franklin) *Kuzco (Bird) - Zazu (The Lion King) *Kuzco (Whale) - Horton (Horton Hears a Who!; 2008) *Yzma (Kitten) - Kismet (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Brides - Hyper Blossom (Powerpuff Girls Z), Kagome Higurashi (InuYasha), Nagisa Misumi/Cure Black (Futari wa Pretty Cure), Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls), Kim Possible and Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *2nd Guard - Sykes (Oliver and Company) *Announcer for Pacha - Alfred Pennyworth (Batman: The Animated Series) *Crocodiles - Crocodiles (The Rescuers Down Under) *Bees - Bees (Tom and Jerry) *Bird Bingo - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Man giving thumbs up - Muscle Man (Regular Show) *Llamas - Monsters (Monsters, Inc.) *Woman with Pinata - Vanessa Bloome (Bee Movie) *Children with Pinata - Birthday Party Kids (TMNT; 2007) *1st Guard - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Guards - Lord Farquaad's Guards (Shrek) and Syndrome's Guards (The Incredibles) *Guard in Warthog Form - Niju (Balto II: Wolf Quest) *Guard in Lizard Form - Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) *Guard in Ostrich Form - Esther the Emu (Mickey Down Under) *Guard in Octopus Form - Luca (Shark Tale) *Guard in Gorilla Form - Alister Azimuth (Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time) *Guard in Cow Form - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *3rd Guard - Shan-Yu (Mulan; 1998) *Trampoline Owner - Commander Nebula (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Chicha's Baby - Poof (The Fairly Oddparents) *Kronk's Scouts - Coop Burtonburger (Kid vs. Kat), Cecilia (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story), Adam Lyon (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) and Anne Marie (All Dogs Go To Heaven) Trailer/Transcript *The Robot Boy's New Groove Trailer/Transcript Scenes *The Robot Boy's New Groove (2000) Part 1 - Opening/"Perfect World" *The Robot Boy's New Groove (2000) Part 2 - Jak's Arrival/The Robot Boy's Advisor *The Robot Boy's New Groove (2000) Part 3 - Astrotopia *The Robot Boy's New Groove (2000) Part 4 - Mother Gothel's Revenge *The Robot Boy's New Groove (2000) Part 5 - A Diabolical Dinner *The Robot Boy's New Groove (2000) Part 6 - Finishing the Job *The Robot Boy's New Groove (2000) Part 7 - Jak Returns Home *The Robot Boy's New Groove (2000) Part 8 - Demon Monster *The Robot Boy's New Groove (2000) Part 9 - Into the Jungle/Jak to the Rescue *The Robot Boy's New Groove (2000) Part 10 - The Transition of Power *The Robot Boy's New Groove (2000) Part 11 - Battle at the Bridge *The Robot Boy's New Groove (2000) Part 12 - In Hot Pursuit *The Robot Boy's New Groove (2000) Part 13 - Mudka's Meat Hut *The Robot Boy's New Groove (2000) Part 14 - A Monster Alone/Friends, Finally *The Robot Boy's New Groove (2000) Part 15 - Playtime at Jak's House *The Robot Boy's New Groove (2000) Part 16 - The Chase *The Robot Boy's New Groove (2000) Part 17 - Mother Gothel Confronts Astro Boy/Mike Wazowski *The Robot Boy's New Groove (2000) Part 18 - A Mix-Up of Vials *The Robot Boy's New Groove (2000) Part 19 - Mother Gothel's Cat Form *The Robot Boy's New Groove (2000) Part 20 - A Whole New Groove *The Robot Boy's New Groove (2000) Part 21 - End Credits Movie used: *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games used: *Monsters, Inc. *Astro Boy (2009) *Titan A.E. *WALL-E *The Lorax (2012) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Daxter *Gnomeo & Juliet *Astro Boy vs. The Junkyard Pirates *Powerpuff Girls Z *InuYasha *Pretty Cure *Gravity Falls *Kim Possible *Star vs. the Forces of Evil *Jak II *Oliver and Company *Tangled *Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs *Scooby-Doo series *Batman: The Animated Series *Jak 3 *Tangled: The Series *Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs 2 *Megamind *Jak X: Combat Racing *Goldie & Bear *PAW Patrol *Monsters, Inc. Wreck Room Arcade *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Despicable Me 2 *Monsters University *Panic in the Mailroom *PlayStation All Stars Battle Royale *The Rescuers Down Under *Tom and Jerry *Happy Tree Friends *The Penguins of Madagascar *Baby Looney Tunes *Regular Show *Family Guy *The Road to El Dorado *Bee Movie *TMNT (2007) *Shrek *The Incredibles *Balto II: Wolf Quest *Rango *Mickey Down Under *Shark Tale *Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time *SpongeBob SquarePants *Franklin *The Lion King *Horton Hears a Who! (2008) *Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers *Mike's New Car *Mulan *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *The Fairly Oddparents *Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier *Kid vs. Kat *We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *All Dogs Go To Heaven *All Hail King Julien Gallery Baby_chii_tan_astro_s_lil_bro_by_kabuki_sohma-d31206a.jpg|Baby Astro Boy as Kuzco (Baby) Toby_Tenma_smile.jpeg|Toby Tenma/Astro Boy as Kuzco (Human) Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-7821.jpg|Mike Wazowski as Kuzco (Llama) Jak 3 ending.jpeg|Jak as Pacha Mother Gothel in Tangled.jpg|Mother Gothel as Yzma (Human) Flint Lockwood in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs.jpg|Flint Lockwood as Kronk Megamind.jpg|Megamind as Kronk (Angel) Tighten.jpg|Tighten as Kronk (Devil) Jak 3 Keira.jpeg|Keira Hagai as Chicha Goldie in Goldie & Bear.jpg|Goldie Locks as Chaca Al licks plays with a froot.png|Alex Porter as Tipo Char 10938.jpg|Mort as Bucky the Squirrel Granny in Baby Looney Tunes.jpg|Granny as Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress Cale.jpg|Cale Tucker as Butler Captain B. McCrea.png|Captain B. McCrea as Chef Despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-9453.jpg|Evil Minions as Jaguars Not_a_thneed_the_once_ler_x_reader_by_musicmaniac427-d7g5gsi.jpg|The Once-ler as Theme Song Guy Osmo in Daxter.jpeg|Osmo as Rudy the Old Man Benny in Sherlock Gnomes.jpg|Benny as Man for Bride Choosing Shaggy Rogers in Supernatural.jpg|Shaggy Rogers as Peasant Near Yzma Bile-white.jpg|Mr. Bile as Misty the Llama Carter Pewterschmidt.jpeg|Carter Pewterschmidt as Mudka's Meat Hut Chef B5958e34167ff5d6e3b58f78821bb2fd.jpg|Snuggly Duckling Thugs as Birthday Singers Tulio_road_to_el_dorado.jpg|Tulio Miguel (Road to El Dorado).jpg|and Miguel as 2 Men at Checkerboard Franklin-franklin-36.jpg|Franklin the Turtle as Kuzco (Turtle) Zazu in The Lion King.jpg|Zazu as Kuzco (Bird) Horton1.preview.jpg|Horton as Kuzco (Whale) Kismet.png|Kismet as Yzma (Kitten) Hyper Blossom.jpg|Hyper Blossom Kagome Higurashi.png|Kagome Higurashi Misumi_nagisa_002_(2).jpg|Nagisa Misumi Wendy.jpg|Wendy Corduroy Kim Possible in Love.jpg|Kim Possible Star sit on the floor by dark machbot-d920a74.png|and Star Butterfly as Brides Sykes-0.jpg|Sykes as 2nd Guard Alfred Pennyworth.jpeg|Alfred Pennyworth as Announcer for Pacha Crocodiles in The rescuers down under.jpg|Crocodiles as Crocodiles Bees in Tom and Jerry.jpeg|Bees as Bees Cuddles.gif|Cuddles as Bird Bingo 4857689485 Muscleman answer 3 xlarge-1-.jpg|Muscle Man as Man giving thumbs up Monsters from the scare floor.jpeg|Monsters as Llamas Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3545.jpg|Vanessa Bloome as Woman with Pinata Balloon animal kids in TMNT (2007).jpeg|Birthday Party Kids as Children with Pinata Gaston.jpg|Gaston as 1st Guard Lord Farquaad's guards.jpeg|Lord Farquaad's Guards Syndrome's guards.jpeg|and Syndrome's Guards as Guards Niju the wolf by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d8wl0o7.jpg|Niju as Guard in Warthog Form Rattlesnake_Jake.jpg|Rattlesnake Jake as Guard in Lizard Form Esther the Emu.jpg|Esther the Emu as Guard in Ostrich Form Luca.jpg|Luca as Guard in Octopus Form Alister Azimuth.png|Alister Azimuth as Guard in Gorilla Form Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1440.jpg|Mr. Krabs as Guard in Cow Form Shan Yu in Mulan.jpg|Shan-Yu as 3rd Guard Commander Nebula in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command The Adventure Begins.jpg|Commander Nebula as Trampoline Owner Poof.jpg|Poof as Chicha's Baby Kid-vs-kat-erin-mathews.jpg|Coop Burtonburger Cecilia_Nuthatch.jpg|Cecilia Adam Lyon sad.jpg|Adam Lyon New Anne Marie.jpg|and Anne Marie as Kronk's Scouts See Also *The Robot Boy's New Groove 2: Flint's New Groove (Following) Category:Dragon Rockz Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:The Robot Boy's New Groove series